Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: MSG CCAUC
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: After the Neo-Zeon War, Char took up the torch and began to fight. See the aftermath of Char's Counterattack And MSG Unicorn!
1. Part 1  Char's Counterattack

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack

The Year is Cosmic Era 92. The Colonial Fleet has begun to recover from the Colonial Civil War, while Ronald Pinkerton prepares to fight against a new Neo-Zeon threat. With the creation of the SYSTEM-99 Turn A Gundam and the CONCEPT X 612 Turn X, Ron has created damn near unstoppable weapons, but he cannot use them against his enemy, Char Aznable. He now prepares Londo Bell for war.

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: near colony Sweetwater with SCVA-76 _Nahel Argama _and SCVA-75 _Argama_

"_All hands, prep for assault. Neo-Zeon forces incoming_."

Ron looked at the RGZ-95 ReGZ, or Refined Gundam Zeta.

It wasn't refined, that was for sure.

"_Colonel, can the Morgan sortie_?"

"The black hole reactor's increased the mass of the Morgan, but she's more agile and faster then ever. She can fly."

"_Good. We've got a number of Mobile Suits inbound, and you're the best hope we've got_."

"What, no hope in your Jegans or the ReGZ?"

"_I said _best_ hope, not _only_ hope_."

"_Morgan, you are clear for launch_." "Copy. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A4 Morgan, engaging!"

RGM-89 Jegans, Londo Bell's frontline MS, were blasting off to engage the Anaheim-built Geara-Dogas and a few Jagd-Dogas used by Neo-Zeon.

'Can't blame Anaheim. They're a corporation: they get paid, they supply MSs to _anyone_.'

Ron preferred to use the Strategic Naval Resource Institute or SNRI for MSs: they were owned by the military, and their work was a hell of a lot better then Anaheim; hell, the Jegans came from SNRI and, for a cannon fodder MS, they were really good.

He saw a long life ahead for the Jegan. (AN: That's a reference to _Gundam F91_, where the Jegan was seen in combat with Crossbone Vanguard forces a number of times, and fought under the worst circumstances)

Dozens of Geara-Dogas attacked the Londo Bell forces, but soon got blasted by a High Mega Cannon shot from Judau's Double Zeta.

"_Nice shot, but we've got more incoming! Braves, ZAKU Warriors, DOM Troopers, and-hell, there's a RED MS incoming_!"

Ron helped design this one: the MSN-04 Sazabi.

Elle's RX-178-2 Gundam Mk II Kai fired at the Sazabi, but Elle had only piloted the Mk II Kai for a few months.

Char was piloting the Sazabi for over a year.

"_So, Colonel, you have yet to kill me_!"

"Really? Then why aren't you fighting me?"

Char pulled out a beam saber and attacked the Morgan, but Mondo's Mk II fired on the Sazabi, and was joined by Kamille and Roux's MSZ-006 Zeta Gundams, along with Beecha in the MSN-00100-2 Hyaku Shiki.

"This is between me and Char! Stay out of it!"

"_Then you haven't noticed the Geara-Dogas that are less then a few hundred meters away_?"

Ron turned the Morgan's head and saw a number of Geara-Dogas and DOM Troopers pointing very big guns at him, then cursed his hatred of 360-degree monitors.

Ron deployed his DRAGOONs and told them to destroy the Geara-Dogas and DOM Troopers.

"Like I said, me and you, Char!"

"_No, just the Captain_, Colonel!"

A Jagd-Doga impaled the Morgan, but missed Ron by millimeters.

He wasn't in the mood to go into a new body just yet.

Still, it gave Ron an excuse.

"Funnels, Fangs!"

"_Oh shit_!"

Ron dueled with the Sazabi, striking where the cockpit should've been, but Ron remembered that they placed the cockpit in the Sazabi's head.

Ron still smirked.

He charged the chest-mounted MA-80V beam assault cannon.

"Hey, Char! You damaged my MS. My turn!"

Ron fired, crippling the Sazabi, but the Morgan was damaged as well.

"Bright, get my ass back on board. Char destroyed my cockpit."

"_Neo-Zeon forces are retreating. I guess Char wasn't going to risk anymore of his pilots to kill you_."

"He'll be back."

"_He always will_."

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: near colony Sweetwater: three hours later

"He occupied that colony without firing a shot. Despite the fact that most of the colonies are semi-independent, they want to support Neo-Zeon."

"I agree. When you took control of the Federation Government for two years, you put in a number of changes that would make sure that another Neo-Zeon War would be delayed at least, like having no say in colonial elections. But even then, there are a number of people who were loyal to the Principality of Zeon during the OYW. They hid Char's forces, and-"

"Colonel, the 360 cockpit's been installed."

"Thank you, Astonaige."

"A 360 screen in the Morgan?"

"Semi-360 screen. I've have the seat freefloating, with a rotating Strike Freedom-style frame installed, so it will limit my vision to a point, but I like it that way. Now that ambush won't happen again."

20 Clop-Class frigates and a number of Minotaur-III battlecruisers joined the Londo Bell forces just 1000 km away from Sweetwater.

"We can't attack the colony until-"

"_This is Char Aznable of Neo-Zeon. For almost 100 years now, the Earth Federation has controlled space. The Principality of Zeon challenged that. We were beaten, and after the One Year War, we went into hiding. The Delaz Fleet began Anti-Earth Federation operations, but thanks to Kou Uraki, pilot of the RX-78GP03 Stamen Gundam, the operation intended to crush the Federation failed. On June 22nd, UC 0083, the Titans were formed to destroy Anti-Federation forces and Zeon remnants, but they abused their power and turned it against the people they were supposed to protect. The AEUG fought the Titans and destroyed them, but Haman Karn's Axis Zeon took control of Earth. The only ones to fight against them were the AEUG, now called Londo Bell. The Federation's incompetent attitude ends now! I, Char Aznable, leader of Neo-Zeon, declare war on the Earth Federation_!"

Jarid and Judau chuckled.

"Sure took his time. I bet you would've just gotten to the point."

"Adolph Hitler had control of Germany for 12 years by use of propaganda and oration skills. Ghiren Zabi used the same tactic. Me? I hate propaganda and I just tell it how it is without bullshit. Char? He's a combination of me and Ghiren: half-truths rather then lies and using his skill as an orator to make a speech and sell it to the people. Sweetwater is full of pissed off Spacenoids, all of them supporters of Neo-Zeon."

Ron got up.

"As supreme commander of Londo Bell, I, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, declare war on Char's Neo-Zeon. Get our entire force up here, now!"

The men in the room scrambled to get their forces ready for what Ron loved most: full on war.

"Sir, most of our forces are still reequipping with the Jegans!"

"We'll use the Gundam Team, and get Amuro Ray up here! He's getting that ReGZ!"

"Aye, sir."

"And tell that new girl-what was her name again? Ensign Chan Agi?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell her to check up on Nu Gundam, RFN! I want that MS operational!"

Earth Federation GHQ: North Bay, Ontario

(AN: Jaburo's gone, and I also live there, so why not use it as EFGHQ?) The city of North Bay was little known to most people, and on Colonel Pinkerton's request, the Federation Forces made the old base under the city into the new EFASF GHQ.

Amuro Ray was awaiting transfer into space, after his promotion to Captain.

Bright no longer outranked him, but Colonel Pinkerton still did.

"Captain Ray?"

Amuro looked up to see a Lieutenant standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Your shuttle to the _Ra-Cailum_ is ready to take off. Colonel Pinkerton will speak with you on the flight up."

He stood up and thanked the Lieutenant.

A few minutes later, Amuro boarded the shuttle and took off toward the Ra-Cailum.

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: near colony Sweetwater: four hours later

Ron turned and weaved through Geara-Doga fire and chuckled at his genius.

A simple mod, and it didn't even need a new model number!

Then a new MS, or rather, a refit Sazabi-MSN-04II Nightingale-fired on the Morgan.

Ron transformed and pulled out his GN Sword III Kai.

Char wasn't getting another chance. He swung at the head, but the same Jagd-Doga blocked his GN Sword.

"Cockbite! This is between me and Char! Now you pay! DRAGOONs! Kill him!"

16 DRAGOONs launched from the Morgan, all hell bent on killing Gueni Guss.

His Jagd-Doga launched Funnels, but DRAGOONs were faster and a hell of a lot harder to hit.

"Now, where were we, Char? Oh, yes, _me_ _**killing**_ _you_."

Ron hit a beam saber rather then Char's cockpit, but it had the effect of forcing Char to back off.

By the look of things, Char pulled out the big guns: his new flagship, the _Rewloola_, was firing on the _Ra-Cailum_, and launching huge numbers of GN Flags and even Strike Daggers to hold off the newer Jegans and hunter-killer Braves.

The _Nahel Argama_ and her sister ship, the _Argama_, returned the Rewloola's fire, but the Neo-Zeon ship dodged it using the one thing Char hated: Trans-Am.

It sped toward Sweetwater, which was a no-fire zone for both Neo-Zeon and Londo Bell.

Exus and Mobius Mobile Armors dueled with larger ZAKU Phantoms and GOUF Igniteds using their Gunbarrel pods and it was a slaughterhouse.

The Londo Bell forces had been training with their MAs since the end of the First Neo-Zeon War, while the Neo-Zeon forces, operating from Mars and the asteroid belt, had barely gotten three months worth of training in on their equipment.

Elle, one of the worst pilots in Londo Bell, was having the time of her life, taking out GOUFs and Geara-Dogas with ease.

Even the newest pilots in Londo Bell, the famous 08th MS Team and rather infamous Kou Uraki, were killing enemy Mobile suits with ease.

Fa, now using her GN-006 Cherubim Gundam, was having the easiest time thanks to her GN Rifle Bits and her Haro's stabilizing actions.

Neo-Zeon GNXIIIs died at the hands of Haman's Reborns Cannon/Gundam, and Ron was stuck dealing with Char.

"_Funnels_!"

"Fangs, fly!"

Char and Ron were dueling for supremacy, and they were using everything they had to do it.

Then Ron got a break in the form of the RGZ-96 ReGZ.

"Amuro. I'll let you handle Char."

Char looked at the ReGZ, then got a beam saber to the gut of the Nightingale.

"_I've had this thing rebuilt, Amuro. I don't want to do it again_." Ron broke off and began attacking random groups of Char's military might: _Minotaur_-IIs, _Nile_-Class battleships, _Volga_-Class frigates, the _Rewloola_ and any other Neo-Zeon ships.

It was a quagmire, and one of Ron's favorite ways to fight.

Then one of Ron's friends showed up.

"_Colonel, I'm here. Where do you need me_?"

"_So, the Nightmare of Solomon lives_."

Anavel Gato, the Nightmare of Solomon, was found in Granada, barely making a living due to the fact that he was crippled.

How did he survive ramming a MA into a Salamis?

Easy: the cockpit armor did it's job and protected him from death, but the frame broke both his legs and his left arm.

Ron found him and nursed him back to health, in return for revenge on the bastards who forced him to attack the Salamis: survivors of the Cima Fleet, now loyal to Char Aznable.

His weapon of choice?

The new ZGMF-S09A Stealth Justice.

"_Uraki, I don't want to hear it. We both work under Colonel Pinkerton now, and we both have a job to do_."

"He's right! Engage!"

Neo-Zeon forces landed back on their ships and turned toward a resource depot: Fifth Luna.

"Intercept them!"

The _Minotaur_-IIIs in Londo Bell's fleet charged their Yamato Cannons, but the ships in Char's fleet engaged Trans-Am, and the positron cannons were useless.

"All forces, engage Trans-Am and speed to Fifth Luna, flank speed!"

They sped to the asteroid.

Cue the beginning of _Char's Counterattack_!

The difference because _Minotaur_-Class battlecruisers:

_Minotaur_-I: basic type, beam Igelstellungs and Yamato Cannon only.

_Minotaur_-II: added Gottfried cannon on top of bridge, Igelstellung Zwilling (German word for 'twin', like Siamese Twin) 90mm beam CIWS.

_Minotaur_-III: added Gottfried cannons on port and starboard sides, thicker hull plating, Mk II Yamato Cannon and Mk V GN powerdrive.

Mobile suits of the Chapter:

RGM-89 Jegan

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 20.4 meters

Head Height: 19.0 meters

Max Weight: 47.3 metric tons

Empty Weight: 21.3 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 1870 kW

Propulsion: Rocket Thrusters: 12700 kg, 2 x 9200 kg, 2 x 8800 kg; Vernier Thrusters/Apogee Motors: 12

Sensor Range: 14200 meters

Max Acceleration: 1.03 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Titanium Alloy/Ceramic Composite

Armaments: Beam saber, 3-slot Hand Grenade Rack, Vulcan Gun Pod

Optional Equipment: Shield, 2 x 2-tube Small Missile Launcher, Beam Rifle, Bazooka

An MS used only by Londo Bell during the Second and Third Neo-Zeon Wars, but soon entered service with the regular army some time shortly after UC 0100. It served a good 45 years in the Federation Armed Forces until a few years after the Crossbone Vanguard Incident, when it was replaced with MSs like the RGM-110 Heavygun. An excellent MS, even with it was just a cannon fodder Suit.

Author's Note: Remember the B-52? The Big Ugly Fat Fucker? That's been in service 60 years. The Jegan is just like the B-52, only it's Mobile Suit.

RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Kai

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 19.6 Meters

Head Height: 18.5 Meters

Max Weight: 50.1 Metric Tons

Empty Weight: 33.4 Metric Tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 19300 kW

Propulsion: Rocket Thrusters: 4 x 20300 kg

Vernier Thrusters/Apogee Motors: 10

Sensor Range: 13900 Meters

Max Acceleration: Maximum thruster acceleration 2.50 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium alloy/Ceramic Composite

Armaments: 2 x A*E-Br*G-Sc-L Beam Saber

Special Equipment and Features: Flying armor, FXA-05D G-Defenser, Movable Frame, Panoramic Cockpit

Optional Equipment: MA-87-C Beam Rifle, RPW984 600mm Hyper Bazooka, RX*M-Sh-VT/S-010 Shield

The upgraded version of the Gundam Mk II, piloted by the more elite pilots and veterans of the Neo-Zeon War. Lighter and built to last, with Gundarium replacing titanium.

MSN-00100-2 Hyaku Shiki

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 21.4 Meters

Head Height: 18.5 Meters

Max Weight: 44.5 Metric Tons

Mass Ratio: 1.08

Empty Weight: 16.5 Metric Tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 1850 kW

Propulsion: Rocket thrusters: 4 x 18600 kg, Vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 12

Sensor Range: 12000 Meters

Max Acceleration: 2.37 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium alloy

Armaments: 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun, 2 x Beam Saber

Special Equipment and Features: Anti-beam reflective coating on armor

Optional Equipment: Beam Rifle, Mega Bazooka Launcher

The upgraded Hyaku Shiki was needed for Londo Bell's anti-Neo-Zeon operations, and thus was rebuilt by Anaheim and SNRI.

MSN-04 Sazabi/04II Nightingale

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 25.6 meters

Head Height: 23.0 meters

Max Weight: 71.2 metric tons

Empty Weight: 30.5 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 3960 kw

Propulsion: Rocket thrusters: 2 x 14000 kg, 2 x 13300 kg, 8 x 9800 kg, Vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 28

Sensor Range: 22600 meters

Max Acceleration: 1.87 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in head

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Armaments: 2 x Custom Beam Saber, 6 x Funnel, Mega Particle Gun

Special Equipment and Features: 2 x External Propellant Tank, ejectable, Psycoframe Cockpit, Psycommu System

Optional Equipment: Beam Shotrifle, Beam Tomahawk, Shield, 3 x Small Missile

Char's ultimate MS, and almost a match for the Morgan. Almost. Developed in MSN-06S Sinanju.

MSN-03 Geara/Jagd-Doga

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 29.21 Meters

Head Height: 21.0 Meters

Max Weight: 64.6 Metric Tons

Empty Weight: 28.0 Metric Tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 3340 kW

Propulsion: Rocket Thrusters: 2 x 17000 kg, 2 x 13000 kg, 2 x 11000 kg, Vernier Thrusters/Apogee Motors: 17

Sensor Range: 20500 Meters

Max Acceleration: 1.27 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Armaments: Beam Saber, Heat Knife, 6 x Missile, (Jagd-Doga only) 6 x Funnel

Special Equipment and Features: Psycommu System

Optional Equipment: Beam Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Mega Gatling Gun, Shield, 4 x Mega Particle Gun

The MS the Sazabi was developed from, and very deadly. Gyunei Guss and Quess Paraya were pilots of two Jagd-Dogas.

RGZ-91 Re-GZ

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 21.5 meters

Head Height: 20.5 meters

Max Weight: 55.2 metric tons

Empty Weight: 24.7 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 2550 kW

Propulsion: Rocket Thrusters: 2 x 14200 kg, 4 x 11000 kg, 2 x 8600 kg, Vernier Thrusters/Apogee Motors: 19

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in torso

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Armaments: 2 x Vulcan Gun, 2 x 2-tube Grenade Launcher, 2 x 2-tube Grenade Launcher, 2 x Beam Saber

Special Equipment and Features: Dummy Launchers, Back Weapon System

Optional Equipment: Shield, mounts 3-slot hand grenade rack, Back Weapon System, Large Beam Cannon, 2 x Beam Cannon, Various Missile Launchers, Beam Rifle

Amuro's MS at the beginning of _Char's Counterattack_. Based on the Zeta Gundam, and the first attempt to mass produce the MS. It failed and the RGZ-95 ReZEL was created from the data from it and the Methuss.

Next time, on _Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack_: Quess and Hathaway are rescued, and Quess tries to bug Ron and Amuro into insanity.

Ja Ne!


	2. Part 2  Char's Counterattack

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack

The Year is Cosmic Era 93. The Colonial Fleet has begun to recover from the Colonial Civil War, while Ronald Pinkerton prepares to fight against a new Neo-Zeon threat. Char has begun his attack on the Federation, planning a perverse version of a colony drop, using the resource depot Fifth Luna. Ron and Londo Bell try to end the war before it truly starts.

Near resource depot Fifth Luna

Ron and Amuro got through the Neo-Zeon force, but Char's Nightingale was cutting through Braves and Jagans with ease.

In fact, Elle's Mk II Kai was dueling with the Nightingale, and quite well, if Ron said so. Few people lasted in combat with the Red Comet, specifically at close range.

"Hang on!"

Ron launched his Fangs, while Char launched his Funnels.

Six versus eight and a more developed technology?

Fangs win.

The Funnels put up one hell of a fight, even taking down four of the Fangs, but all the Funnels were destroyed.

Then Fifth Luna's nuclear thrusters fired, and it was sent towards Earth.

Judau and Beecha targeted Fifth Luna with the Mega Bazooka Launcher and High Mega Cannon.

Amuro rammed into Char, and both hit and destroyed the _Dante_, a _Clop_-Class light cruiser. Ron aimed his M2000GXL/R high-energy long-range beam cannons at Fifth Luna.

"FIRE!"

The combined force of four high energy cannons split Fifth Luna in two, but the highly radioactive section with the thrusters was still on course.

"Damn it! Keep firing! Full Burst!"

If they could reduce the mass by 20000 metric tons, then the force needed to blow up the nukes wouldn't exist anymore.

"That's 5000! DRAGOONs, GN Bits, GO!"

He launched everything, and fired another Full Burst.

Double Zeta fired again, followed by the Hyaku Shiki.

Then Jarid's Saviour engaged Char, keeping him from attacking Ron, Judau and Beecha.

Then Ron calculated the weight of Fifth Luna.

"-20150 metric tons. The force needed to blow up the nukes no longer exist. All forces, engage the Neo-Zeon forces and teach them why Zeon lost the One Year War!"

Char dragged Gyunei back to the _Rewloola,_ but came under attack by Ron and the Morgan.

Two Neo-Zeon Braves tried to stop him.

Key word?

_Tried_.

"Status?"

"_Side 2's laser attack is over; Neo-Zeon supporters destroyed the cannon_."

"The asteroid's target was Tibet. Now, if I'm right, it'll crash in Sydney."

"_Sydney doesn't exist anymore_."

"It will soon."

Ron was proven right.

The asteroid crashed more then eight hours later, but damage was nil, as it landed in Australia, right where Sydney was.

In a few years, the city could be rebuilt.

The legacy of Operation British was no more.

Less then an hour later: SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: near L1 rendezvous point with Ron's private PMC

"Are you sure that your private forces should join us on this operation, Colonel?"

Ron looked at Bright.

"Look, the EFAF/S/NF (Earth Federation Armed Forces/Space/Naval Fleet) won't join us in this for a damned good reason: the EFGA (Earth Federation General Assembly) won't make them invade a colony just to kill Char! That's MY job! Plus, Londo Bell, not the EFAF/S/NF, declared war, and my PMC, Hallie's Comet, is around just for something like this! They'll cooperate with Londo Bell: I'm in charge of both forces!"

"_Sir, we've picked up a civvie shuttle and your PMC has rendezvoused with us._"

"Why should I be concerned with a civvie shuttle?"

"_Sir, __Adenaur Paraya is on board, along with Hathaway Noa_."

Ron smirked.

"A family reunion! Thank you, Petty Officer!"

"_Sir, I'm not a Petty Officer: I'm a Corporal_."

"_Now_ you're a Petty Officer."

They got to the hanger where the shuttle was.

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_ hanger

Quess looked at the legendary MS own around the Earth Sphere: the ADF-X01A4 Morgan.

It was more well known then even the MS-06 Zaku II or even the RX-78-2 Gundam!

And it's pilot was just as famous: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, who lost his body in a 'tragic beam saber accident', and was put inside a female body to save him. (AN: Reference to _Armies of Heaven and Hell_, Chapter 28)

"Minster Paraya-"

Quess turned to see Colonel Ronald Pinkerton and Captain Bright Noa near her father.

"Welcome aboard the _Ra-Cailum_. As you can see, we're not prepared to deal with VIPs-"

"What Captain Noa is trying to say is 'Get the fuck off my ship, you fucking political asshole'."

Adenaur looked at Ron.

"Oh, wait; that's me. So... Get the fuck off my ship, you fucking political asshole."

"Colonel, I happen to be in charge of Londo Bell's funding."

"Correction, political cockbite. My PMC trains ALL Londo Bell officers, and the funding for that comes from my corporate assets at Anaheim and Mars. In a sense, the Federation doesn't control Londo Bell: I do."

Hathaway and Quess walked over to the trio.

Adenauer was in shock.

Unlike most Federation officers, Ron had a...disdain for politics _and_ politicians.

He never listened to them, he normally had a dozen plans to keep politicians out of military affairs, and he had control of SNRI, Anaheim and Londo Bell's private factory on Mars.

His motto when dealing with politics?

'Stay out of politics and if a politician tries to take over your ship, send him on a one-way trip out the airlock to the space buzzards. Without a normal suit, of course.'

"Colonel, with respect, I need to get to Londonium, and the only ship that can take me is the _Ra-Cailum_."

Ron pulled out his GN FN 5-7 and pointed it at Adenaur's head.

"Don't order me around. Do you know what the chain of command is?"

Ron pulled out a chain. (don't ask me where)

"It's the chain I beat you with to show you who's in command here!" (AN: _Firefly_ for the win!)

Adenaur literally shit his pants.

Ron put the gun and chain away.

"Count yourself lucky that Londonium is the closest colony and the _Ra-Cailum_ needs repairs." Ron pulled out a CB communicator.

"Bridge, set course for Londonium, flank speed and use Trans-Am. I'd rather not lose the _Ra-Cailum_." "_Aye, sir_!"

Ron shut it off.

"You're free to roam the ship, and even try out the MSs in simulation mode, but know this: your access is limited because A) you are civilians, B) none of you have your fingerprints in the _Ra-Cailum's_ database, sans Hathaway, and even then, he's got limited access. And by the way, get within 8 meters of the Morgan, I will kill you myself. Politician or not. By the way, change your pants."

Londonium colony

Char was missing a finger. His left ring finger, I might add.

When Ron shot his Brave 5 years earlier, the cockpit almost fell apart and a razor sharp piece cut off one of his fingers.

With Anaheim releasing medical nanites to the general public barely six months earlier, Char decided to get it back.

His bodyguard for the week, Gyunei, was against it, saying that Colonel Pinkerton could've programed the nanites to kill him.

His retort?

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton is an asshole and a bastard of _the_ _**highest**_ caliber, maybe even _higher_, but he wants to kill me _himself_, Gyunei, not using _nanites,_ of all things. He's not _**THAT**_ paranoid."

And Char was, of course, right: three hours later, his left ring finger was back, and he was still alive.

Ron was still forgetful.

His Brave, crippled but anything but useless, gave him the means to try and kill Ron: the GNT-0000 00 [Qan]T, or 00 Quanta. It was a superior version of 00 Raiser, and as powerful as the Morgan itself.

It was in the finishing stages, including a psycommu system and Funnels.

Then news of the _Ra-Cailum_ docking came to him.

"Adenaur Paraya is on board, so Ron's not here to kill you, sir."

"Ron won't risk the colony itself. He's not like the Titans, even though he uses a few of their tactics, but then again, if Ron weren't there, they might've worked. Hell, they DO work when Ron's doing it."

Gyunei had heard of Ronald Pinkerton before, and he feared the Colonel for a good reason: he'd been piloting Mobile Suits longer then most people had been alive and had an MS more powerful then most battleships!

Hell, if he wanted to, he could've destroyed the _Rewloola_ himself, but he let them go.

The question in Gyunei's mind: Why?

Ron was more then a match for Char; hell, he had more kills against more skilled pilots then him.

His Sazabi/Nightingale was no match for the Morgan, and even 00 Quanta would have problems.

Hell, Ron in a Zaku I could beat Char in the Sazabi!

And he'd proven it in a simulator match.

Maybe it was the same reason as him giving the Psycoframe data to Anaheim for Nu Gundam: he didn't want his victory to be fleeting, worthless.

He wanted a challenge.

And he'd get one.

Even that little girl-Elle, was it?-had Char on the ropes for a short time.

Was Ron's training that good: to stand against the Red Comet even for a short time?

Was Ron was just forgetful, or did he LET Char have the data, like he let the Titans have the Saviour and everything in it's computer?

He wanted to believe the former, but the latter was a hell of a lot more likely.

The more Gyunei thought about it, the more the latter was glaringly obvious.

He wanted a challenge.

And Char wasn't trying to deny it to him: he couldn't give him one.

'Elle was a lot better then you, and you've been piloting for 2 decades! You SUCK, Char Aznable!'

Those were the last words Ron said to Char after they ran.

"Stuck in thought, Gyunei?"

"On Colonel Pinkerton, Captain."

Char chuckled.

"Technically, he's a Vice-Admiral, but he's just used to Colonel. Even we call him that, for we're all afraid of what he'll do to us if we call him that."

"Even you, Captain?"

Char laughed.

"See, you've proven my point. 'Captain' was my rank in the Principality of Zeon military, but my job here is more like a Fleet Admiral, yet everyone calls me 'Captain'. Everyone but, of course, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton. He just calls me 'Char', or when he's REALLY pissed off, 'Casval'." "So if he calls you by your real name, you know you're in trouble?"

Char shuttered at the thought.

"I only fear two people in this world: Amuro Ray and Ronald Pinkerton. Amuro, for the obvious: he's still angry about Lalah and wants me to pay. Ron, on the other hand, is altogether different. The Titans once called him the Reaper: no one could escape his scythe. He only spares people if they show promise: to be a challenge for him later on. I'm one of the spared. There's a painting over there, Gyunei. Take a look."

He did, and it scared him.

It was Ronald Pinkerton, wearing the robes of the Grim Reaper, holding a scythe, with the Morgan standing behind him.

"I painted that myself. That is what I fear. Ron believes the Grim Reaper is a woman, and, frankly, so do I. I have nightmares about her, in Ron's form, taking me to hell."

Gyunei had similar thoughts now.

Would Ron spare him, just to kill him later?

Would he just vaporize him in his Jagd-Doga?

Or worse, take him prisoner, like Haman, who now served Londo Bell?

Gyunei Guss learned many things that day, and a thought grew in his mind: would Ron kill him sooner or later?

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: near Londonium colony

Ron was pissed.

He'd been sneezing for the past 15 minutes-universal sign of people thinking and talking about you-the politician was yelling at Ron any chance he got, and his daughter was driving him and Amuro up the wall!

Questions about the OYW, the Gryps Conflict, the First Neo-Zeon War and finally, the Second Neo-Zeon War, had driven Ron crazier then during the First Neo-Zeon War, with Ron finally screaming and saying, and I quote, "Shut up, you stupid fucking whore, because I've got work to do! Bug me or Amuro one more time and I WILL FUCKING SPACE YOU!"

Quess was scarred for life.

What was left of it, anyway: she had a few dozen gray hairs.

Normally the signs of stress, but the crew of the _Ra-Cailum_ knew better: it was a curse.

A Colonial legend was that if you wanted someone to die, gray hairs appeared on that person's head.

A number of people for the First Neo-Zeon War got the gray hairs and died of accidents a month later.

When Judau mentioned it, Quess dismissed it.

Now that she thought about it, however, a huge number of gray hairs appeared on her father's head that weren't there before.

She was doomed.

And she knew it.

She thought of getting it over with by going near the Morgan.

She thought not: if she was to have a funeral, she wanted her body intact. Ron vaporized them.

Spacing?

Bad idea: Ron wouldn't launch a shuttle to recover her.

Mobile Suit combat seemed the best option: a grand cremation, driven to her by Char Aznable himself. And her dead body would be intact...for all of 3.1 seconds.

Best option indeed.

She'd join Londo Bell and fight.

Londonium colony

Char sneezed. Someone was thinking about him.

Or thinking about KILLING him...

That was scary.

This was meant to amuse and annoy: Amuse you, my readers, and annoy the main cast.

Now, about Quess joining Londo Bell rather then Neo-Zeon:

One, Hathaway: when I watched the movie, I thought that Hathaway and Quess were a good pairing. Then Char and his reverse-pedophilia screwed that up.

Two, her Mobile Suit: A Jagd-Doga? Really? There's 50 of them! ALL CANNON FODDER! And the Alpha-Eziru, to me, was nothing more then a scaled up, fucked up, version of the MSN-01 Zeong, leglessness and all. The ReGZ seems SO much better and I've got the perfect way to kill her off in Thor's Ascent.

Three, Gyunei: if I've never stated it, I'm stating it now: I HATE CYBER-NEWTYPES! If you're going to be a fucking Newtype, DO IT NATURALLY! Innovators have no say in the matter, and neither should Newtypes!

Now that that rant is done, on to my future plans. First, Axis isn't getting split.

Frankly, I like Axis. It'll pop up in the _Turn A Gundam_ part of _The Lost Sagas_, and give Ron a few bad memories.

Second, Lalah. Ron's been getting messages from her and is REALLY tired of it.

The Newtype-killing version of a FLEIJA'll do JUST the trick. What? I hate Lalah. Screw you. If you're really dead, (as in vaporized) you should STAY dead. Natarle and Flay weren't killed in the THAB-verse, just MIA, so I spit in the eye of Rau Le Creuset! Blame Ron: he picked them up from the wrecks, and resuscitated them, as they died from exposure. I just never wrote it down.

So, Lalah dies permanently, and STAYS dead.

Third, Char. He gets to live. Comatose, hidden from the rest of the _Ra-Cailum's_ crew but not dead. The other Amuro got to live, and the other Char didn't. Payback.

Fourth, the end of Char's Counterattack. Amuro gets Hi-Nu, but doesn't die pushing Axis away. Char/00 Quanta hits his cockpit and kills him. Ron hacks Char's GN Bits and creates a Quantum Portal to transport Axis away.

That's all you guys get for today.

Can't give you the ENTIRE plot. What would I do: skip Char's Counterattack? FUCK that!

No new Mobile Suits this time, so no MSs of the Chapter.

Ja Ne


	3. Part 3  Char's Counterattack

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack

The Year is Cosmic Era 93. The Colonial Fleet has begun to recover from the Colonial Civil War, while Ronald Pinkerton fights against a new Neo-Zeon threat. Char's drop of Fifth Luna failed in the way that it missed the intended target, instead filling the area Sydney used to be. Now Ron prepares for a war that no one in the Earth Sphere has ever seen, but he has: a war on the scale of the First Cylon War.

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: at Londonium colony

Quess smirked as she walked up to Ron.

"You are 9 meters from having your name added to the Reaper's black book, Paraya. Spit it out."

Quess smirked.

"I'd like to join Londo Bell, Colonel."

Ron spat out his homemade ambrosia and looked at her with very wide eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Neo-Zeon _Minotaur_-II _Thutmose III_

Several people, officers and men, weren't expecting it.

However, there is an unspoken rule among everyone, be they Feddies or Zekes.

You just didn't do it! You should never say these words: "How could it possibly go wrong?"

These idiots broke it.

Well, it was easy.

In this case?

The ship exploded.

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: at Londonium colony

(AN: What The Fuck BOOM! for the win!)

"I just said it: I'd like to join Londo Bell, Colonel."

See the above two sections above for further details.

In second case it was the _Imhotep_, the sister to the _Rewloola_, that exploded.

And repeat one more time, this time with a _Nile_-Class battleship, the _Mississippi_.

On with the story. Amuro walked over after hearing Ron.

"What's going on?"

"I just told him that I'd like to join Londo Bell, but he won't believe me."

"WHAT! THE! FUCK?"

Another Neo-Zeon vessel, the third _Rewloola_-Class ship, the _Chartres_, went in in flames.

Several people were wondering if either this was a new Federation weapon or God saying 'You failed THREE times already; FUCK OFF!' (AN: Or a vengeful author...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Amuro gave Ron a nice whack to the head with a diamond carbon bat, seeing as many people have broken their hands on his skull.

"If you would like to join Londo Bell, we can put you in as a flight officer."

"You do have an extra couple of Braves, right? I'll pilot one of those!"

"_Repairs complete to bow section. All hands, prep for departure_."

The fleet left Londonium, and Ron sighed.

Then yelled "WHAT! THE! FUCK?"

Neo-Zeon colony Sweetwater

The _**entire**_ _Minotaur_-Class force exploded, one by one, and Nanai Miguel was wondering what the hell was going on.

68 ships, including the _Rewloola's_ two sisters, one _Nile_-Class battleship and now every _Minotaur_-Class battlecruiser they had were exploding!

Then Char appeared on one of the screens.

He was on board a Colony Public Corporation transport, and seeing all the explosions.

"Captain, I'm not sure if we're under attack-"

"_Relax. Ron's going on one of his What The Fuck Boom sprees_."

"What The Fuck?"

"_Every time he says it, something explodes_."

"Really?"

"_I'm serious. The Titans lost a fleet in 3 hours thanks to Ron, and he wasn't even in a Mobile Suit. Don't worry; we have a shipyard in the asteroid belt. Ron can't send everyone in Londo Bell after us_." "Maybe he can. There's been reports that the good Colonel is doing what Glemy Toto did during the First Neo-Zeon War: cloning Newtypes."

"_Newtypes, no; people, yes. I hacked his files: he created a clone army to fight the Colonial Fleet. In this case, we're not going to stand much of a chance if Ron unleashes his army of death. If it weren't for the Protoss, Ron would've won the Colonial Civil War_."

And Char was right.

The Protoss, and their new GNX-809T GNXIV Customs brought Ron's forces to the edge of ruin, and finally Kira Yamato, piloting a rebuilt ADF-X01 Morgan, took out Ron's ungodly powerful-even to that day-ADF-X01A2 Morgan.

The rivalry between Ron and Kira came to a climax when they fought in their first MSs: Kira in the GAT-X105 Strike and Ron in the CDF-01 Dart they found him in 7 years ago, and they dueled until Ron jumped into Char's sun and created a supernova, sending him to that universe and destroying the Sara System, crippling the great Battlestar _Galactica_ forever.

Char knew that if he couldn't contact the Colonials, Ron would destroy Earth.

His 'clone', Full Frontal, had already taken a sizable force of their fleet and was preparing to steal Ron's newest creation: the System-99 Turn-A Gundam and the MSN-06S Sinanju.

And Ron would mark them both for death.

He had total control of the Earth Federation, from Anaheim to SNRI to the EFGA to even the Jupiter Energy Fleet.

There was nowhere Neo-Zeon would or could run.

This was their last stand, and Char would fight to the death to stop Ron from ruining the Earth Sphere.

Even if, and that was a big if, as Ron had control over most of the politicians, they killed Ron, and judging by his history, that was impossible but he entertained it, his PMCs controlled Bright Noa's Londo Bell, and Bright was sure Char was just killing people to force all of them to become Newtypes. Ron's cold response?

'There's a 99% chance that humanity will become Newtypes, but not for the next 2200 years, and even then, it will take war to force them to awaken! Zeon Sum Daikun's vision of Newtypes will never happen, Char!'

Ron's calculations were rarely wrong.

But Char thought about it. Ron's original goal was to make a home for the Colonials, but now he wanted it easier for the Colonials to take control of the colonies and the Earth Federation.

Char was the only thing standing in his way. But he'd let Bright know before the end. That was his goal now.

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: near the moon

Ron sighed.

Char was a little misguided.

He'd given up on taking over Earth during the Gryps Conflict, and frankly, all he wanted was to go home and help Nova Avalonia raise their daughter.

He'd known November Avalonia for 20 years, and known she'd had a crush on him, despite the nearly 30 years between their ages, but to impregnate herself?

That was a little extreme.

"_Colonel, we've got a huge problem_!"

"What?"

"_Someone's stolen the Turn A and the __Sinanju_!"

Ron spat out his ambrosia.

"WHAT?"

Ron wasn't a woman (by birth, at least; he still blamed his wife and Helena Asuka from destroying his original body) but when someone tried to steal his creations, he was like a banshee.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?

Please.

A woman scorned has NOTHING on an extremely pissed off and over-protective Ronald Pinkerton.

"...Sir? Are you-"

Picture a banshee scream created from the sounds of nails on a chalkboard, a Category 6 hurricane, 10000 babies dying, and the laughter of the What The Fuck Boom, and you get the banshee scream of Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

The crew of the _Ra-Cailum_ were sure that Ron was going to wake the dead.

Quess, undergoing training in the RGZ-95 ReZEL sent over by Hallie's Comet, heard it from half a dozen decks below.

Hell, Char heard it from Londonium.

'I thought the rule was 'In space, no one can hear you scream'. Then again, this is Ronald Pinkerton. I pity Full Frontal.'

Back on board the _Ra-Cailum_, Ron looked like the Irish hero Cuchulainn after said hero's first battle, but more human. (AN: Yes, that's the actual spelling of his name. I should know; it took me a few days to find it.)

The crew avoided him like the Black Death that he was.

He hacked the Neo-Zeon frequencies and contacted Char.

"Char! When I get my hands on you, the only thing left will be your name!"

"_Calm down, Colonel_!"

"I AM NOT CALMING DOWN! YOU STOLE TWO OF MY MOBILE SUITS, AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

"_What? I didn't steal anything_!"

"MSN-06S Sinanju and SYSTEM-99 Turn A Gundam!"

"_Again, I didn't steal them. The other masked idiot did_."

Ron's eyes turned an even deeper shade of red.

And I mean the ENTIRE eye; only the pupil stayed black.

"WHO. IS. HE?"

"_They call him Full Frontal! He leads the Sleeves, a branch of my army, but I had nothing to do with the theft_!"

Ron's head damn near pulled a The Exorcist out of his ass.

"I am no longer going to kill you. I will keep you alive, just to torture you into madness! This Full Frontal bastard will die by my hand! And you are about to learn, Char, why when I command a battle, I never lose!" (AN: The THAB trilogy doesn't count; he wasn't trying to kill the Colonials fighting against him)

Ron walked onto the bridge.

The night watch looked at Ron with fear.

"Set course for Luna II. I've got a feeling and it's not good."

Ron walked to the shower rooms.

He would need one.

Neo-Zeon _Musai_-Class Late Type vessel _Imperious_: near Luna II

The fleet were armed to the teeth, and, unlike the 101st Fleet under the command of Bright Noa, these idiots were under the command of Adenaur Paraya, whom Ron pissed off enough to go to Luna II after the agreement to hand over Axis.

They opened fire and launched Mobile Suits to take over the base.

The reason?

Luna II was also a nuclear storage depot.

Char wanted to use the nukes to cause a nuclear winter, and force evolve humanity into Newtypes.

Of course, that wouldn't last long: the nukes had a half-life of only 50 years, but they needed something with a little more kick.

An experimental compound called SAKU-15184 or Sakuradite (AN: Code Geass reference) would make the atmosphere poisonous to human life, but not to animals and plant life.

Of course, Ron was busy trying to find ways of using the compound to create a weapon of near-godlike power, but adding it to just _one_ GN nuke?

It was a planet killer.

The Neo-Zeon forces attacked, but the purpose of the operation was to get the nukes and the Sakuradite, nothing more.

Wiping the floor with these guys wouldn't be easy: Londo Bell's Jegans were more then a match for their Geara-Dogas, and Londo Bell used Braves as well.

The command _Salamis-Kai_ was destroyed, and most of Londo Bell's 663rd Fleet were in retreat.

A few _Clop_-Class cruisers continued to fight, but they couldn't do much. "_Boarding parties, get the nukes and get out of there! The _Ra-Cailum's o_n the scope, and I don't want to face the Morgan yet_!" "_Understood. Shit, there's a Gundam incoming_!"

Despite the fact that the Morgan was a Gundam-type, (even Ron knew that, but still hated it) they refused to call it a Gundam.

It had to be the RX-93 Nu Gundam, which had psycommu and Funnels.

And was piloted by Amuro Ray.

Speaking of Funnels, the Nu Gundam sent them toward the Neo-Zeon fleet and fired its' beam rifle, styled after (AN: In my opinion, of course) the old Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle.

Ron had a hand in the design, but it was mostly Anaheim's work.

Two _Musais_ exploded from just one shot of Nu Gundam's rifle, and the Funnels were having a field day.

At least, until a unit few expected arrived.

The flight unit looked like an F-14D Super Tomcat, but had a large circular device on the back.

Amuro IDed it as the ADF-X03 Morgan, a Morgan subtype piloted by Ali Al-Saachez, and it was deadly because it was based on the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, DRAGOONs and all.

It transformed and launched it's DRAGOONs.

Nu Gundam's I-field, which used a barrier created by the Funnels to block anything from bullets to even the rifle shots fired from Nu Gundam's rifle, didn't form in time, and Nu Gundam's left leg was blown off.

The Funnels returned fire, destroying four of the 03 Morgan's DRAGOONs, but at the cost of Nu Gundam's head.

Amuro fired the beam rifle at the 03, destroying the backpack that the DRAGOONs were attached to. "_So, this is the best you've got_?"

Then the Funnels surrounded the 03.

Saachez growled in anger.

This kid was all blocking him from his boss, and it was pissing him off.

He fired the beam rifle at Nu Gundam just as Amuro did the same with his rifle and Funnels.

The 03 Morgan was destroyed, but Nu Gundam was barely able to fight.

The rifle arm was damaged, the head and left leg were gone, and the Funnels were a little too sensitive.

Amuro sighed.

Ron was going to be ANYTHING but happy about this incident.

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: near Luna II

And Amuro was right.

Ron wasn't just pissed.

He was _livid_.

"Amuro, if you weren't my friend, you would be dead by now."

Ron looked at Nu Gundam's frame.

"It can be repaired, but I'm doing it. Say goodbye to Nu Gundam, and hello to the RX-93-2 Hi-Nu Gundam!"

Amuro looked at Ron.

He was planning on this!

Ron never liked the design of Nu Gundam; the Funnels were too exposed, and too big.

In fact, the Funnels were damaged beyond repair, and Ron had created six Fin Funnels that were the same size.

"_Colonel Pinkerton, we've got a problem. The asteroid Axis is on the move_."

Ron started cursing like an Irish sailor who worked part-time in a pub. (AN: No offence, but it is true)

"Trans-Am to Axis, RFN! Amuro, stand by in the ReGZ!"

Ron found the parts for Hi Nu, and began to work.

Asteroid Axis

Char watched as the Sakuradite-enhanced nukes were loaded into the bays.

"_Captain, Londo Bell's fleet in inbound. Should we launch Mobile Suits_?"

"Do it. Saachez damaged Nu Gundam, but Ron's known to repair Mobile Suits and ships at an alarming speed."

"_This is the _Inferno_. We're inbound to support you, Captain_." The _Inferno_, a _Nile_-Class battleship, was the personal vessel of Full Frontal, and he knew that either he was going to launch in the Sinanju or the Turn A.

Hopefully neither.

"Full Frontal, fall back. Colonel Pinkerton and the 101st Fleet are inbound."

"_All the more reason I should be here. I'm launching in the Sinanju to cover you_."

Char got in the Nightingale and launched out.

The 101st were incoming, and Ron was the vanguard of the fleet.

"_Alright, Char, who's ready to die_?"

Full Frontal launched in the Sinanju, and Ron's blood turned as red as the new paint job on the Sinanju. He left it gunwale gray for a reason!

"_Colonel Pinkerton. Your reputation is well known. Prove it_!"

The Sinanju drew its' beam axes, a weapon Ron created, and turned then into a mockery of Ron's twin ended beam saber and drew a beam magnum.

Ron did not want to get in the way of that weapon, even in the Morgan.

He fired, missing Ron, but hitting Mondo's Mk II Kai.

The suit was crippled beyond repair, and Mondo was badly wounded.

Kamille rammed into the Sinanju, followed by Roux's Zeta.

"_Gundam Team, deal with the Sinanju! Amuro, we're taking on Char_!"

Char looked at the _Ra-Cailum_.

Nu Gundam was refit into Hi Nu Gundam, and Char knew he'd need 00 Quanta.

His beam saber spun at high speed, mainly due to the ball-and-socket joint used on the Nightingale.

Ron made the Morgan's a little more human, but he didn't need it as he'd spun a joined beam saber with both hands.

Ron hadn't used it in years, preferring the GN Sword III Kai for close combat.

And that was what he was using right now, along with the joined MK-121Z beam rifle in the left hand.

Char launched all six of his new Funnels, along with his new GN Bits, which were powered by a newly installed Mk II GN drive.

Hi-Nu launched it's Fin Funnels, attacking the barrel-shaped Funnels used by the Nightingale.

Then a trio of MSs-the ReGZ, the ReZEL and a Jegan-bum rushed the Nightingale, and the beam rifle got off a shot.

Into Hi-Nu Gundam's cockpit.

Amuro didn't see it coming, and his body was vaporized.

The good news? Hi Nu was intact, but useless.

Ron launched his GN Fangs, roaring in rage.

The Fangs impaled the Nightingale, and Char was forced to get the hell out of there.

Thankfully, 00 Quanta was on board Axis.

Gyunei, now piloting a GN-003 Kyrios Gundam, attacked the ReGZ, killing Chan Agi instantly.

The Suit was intact, but Ron was getting tired of this battle of attrition.

He armed a prototype Sakuradite bomb, and targeted the _Rewloola_.

He fired, but the Inferno intercepted it, getting destroyed in the process.

Then the explosion expanded, destroying 80 ships from both Neo-Zeon and Londo Bell. "_Well_, that _wasn't expected_."

Then GN particle blasts pasted the Morgan.

Ron turned to see the GNT-0000 00 Quanta shooting at him.

The color scheme? Red, like the Nightingale.

"_Char_?"

"Hello, Colonel. Thought I was dead?"

"_That should've killed you_!"

"But it didn't! DIE!"

Ron dodged a GN particle shot that would destroy any other Suit.

Char launched his GN Bits and armed a GN High Mega Cannon shot.

"_Oh, shit_!"

Ron dodged the shot that destroyed another _Ra-Cailum_-Class ship.

Axis entered the atmosphere, and Char chuckled.

"Looks like I-"

16 DRAGOONs surrounded 00 Quanta and opened fire, destroying the Suit, and knocking Char out. Ron hacked the GN Bits and sent them to create a Quantum Wormhole and keep Axis from hitting Earth.

He launched his own, as he wasn't sure if it would work with just six.

The Sinanju was holding its' own against the experienced Gundam Team, and soon, Ron told them to RTB.

He activated the portal and Axis went through.

The _Rewloola_, now commanded by Full Frontal, got the remaining Neo-Zeon fleet Trans-Amed the hell out of there.

"_Recover Hi-Nu, the Nightingale and 00 Quanta. The War is over. The Federation has won once more._"

SCVA-76 _Nahel Argama_

The _Ra-Cailum_ was crippled, but could be salvaged.

Until then, Bright would command the fleet from Londonium, and the flagship would be the _Nahel Argama_.

Ron and the crews of every vessel in Londo Bell saluted the form of Hi-Nu Gundam, a suit that would never be repaired on Colonel Pinkerton's orders.

It was Amuro's last resting place.

He deserved to rest.

Still, Anaheim wanted the data on Hi-Nu, to create a new Gundam-type.

Ron refused, but after Bright said they'd get it, he sent over the data.

"Of all the men and women I've ever met, Amuro Ray was, in many ways, my equal. He helped design Nu Gundam, he was one of the best pilots I've worked with, and it's a shame he's dead. I would've kept him from sortieing if I knew this would happen."

The crew nodded their heads in silence.

Ron was waiting now.

He knew that the Second Neo-Zeon War was over.

But the Third Neo-Zeon War was about to begin.

Char's Counterattack, complete!

Mobile Suits of the Chapter:

MSN-06S Sinanju

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 22.6 meters

Empty Weight: 25.2 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 3240 kW

Propulsion: Rocket thrusters: 128600 kg

Sensor Range: 23600 meters

Armor: Gundarium alloy

Armament: 2 x Beam Saber, 2 x Vulcan Gun

Special Equipment and Features: 2 x External Propellant Tank, Psycoframe Cockpit

Optional Equipment: Beam Rifle, Gatling Gun, Grenade Launcher, Shield, 2 x Beam Axe, Bazooka

The Sazabi/Nightingale on steroids, and it doesn't even need the Funnels! Piloted by Full Frontal.

RGZ-95 ReZEL

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 20.5 meters

Empty Weight: 25.80 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 2220 kW

Propulsion: Rocket thrusters: 81500 kg

Sensor Range: 14920 meters

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium alloy

Armaments: 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun (mounted in head), 2 x Beam Saber (hand-carried, stored in right forearm when not in use), 2 x Grenade Launcher (stored in left forearm), Shield, Beam Gun

Optional Equipment: Beam Rifle

As the ReGZ was a total failure-all but one pilot died, and that was Amuro Ray, who died later on-Ron asked the SNRI to create a ReGZ-type suit based on the Jegan, so it was easier to pilot. The ReZEL (Refined Zeta Escort Leader) was the result. Ron made sure that Londo Bell's pilots were well trained for it. The prototype seen here was piloted by Quess Paraya.

RX-93 Nu Gundam/RX-93-2 Hi Nu Gundam

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 23.0 meters

Head Height: 22.0 meters

Max Weight: 63.0 metric tons

Empty Weight: 27.9 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 2980 kW

Propulsion: Rocket thrusters: 4 x 18300 kg, 2 x 12300 kg

Vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 26

Sensor Range: 21300 meters

Max Acceleration: 1.55 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium alloy

Armaments: Beam Saber, Large Beam Saber, 2 x Vulcan Gun

Special Equipment and Features: Birdlime launchers in hands, Dummy launchers in hands, Psycoframe cockpit

Optional Equipment: Beam Rifle, Grenade Launcher, 6 x Fin Funnel, Hyper Bazooka, Shield, Beam Cannon, 4 x Small Missile

Amuro Ray's ultimate MS, and the upgraded version. The Nu Gundam was destroyed at the end of _Char's Counterattack_, but in the _THAB_ rewrite, it was damaged, and rebuilt into Hi Nu Gundam. The suit still exists, as it was seen in _Valkyrie's Flight_, piloted by the other Amuro Ray.

GNT-0000 00 Quanta Gundam will not be featured this time, but the next time we see it, I will put down the stats.

Amuro is dead, but that doesn't mean this is over!

Next Time, on _Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_: The Vist Foundation launches the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, and Ron meets a pair of kids he saw twice.

Ja Ne!


	4. Part 4  Unicorn

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn

The Year is Cosmic Era 96. As the Colonials recover from the Colonial Civil War at speed, Ronald Pinkerton takes command of mopping up operations. The end of the Second Neo-Zeon War did not mean the end of the Neo-Zeon Movements. Ronald Pinkerton's Londo Bell continues to keep the peace, proving that despite similarities to the Titans, Londo Bell wasn't just a copy, but a proper successor to the Titans. After the end of the Second Neo-Zeon War, Ron began to hunt the Sleeves, the last remnants of the Neo-Zeon force from the Second Neo-Zeon War, and to get the MSN-06S Sinanju back. However, the Sleeves have a plan to get their hands on Laplace's Box, a mysterious item from the beginning of the Universal Century, and use it to bring about the end of the Earth Federation.

SCVA-76 _Nahel Argama _and SCVA-75 _Argama_: near Industrial Seven in the Side 3 colony group

"A quad wing?"

Ron looked it up in the Morgan's warbook.

"Here it is: NZ-666 Kshatriya. Somehow, I think that's a bad model number."

"_Why_?"

"The ZGMF-X666S Legend. I destroyed it about 9 years ago."

Ron noticed that the entire Londo Bell attack force was destroyed.

"Two Jegans and a Jagd Jegan, lost? What idiot was in charge of that?"

"_Captain Penelope Reagan, SCVA-81 _Musashi."

"Tell her that the next time she spots this thing, to inform us first! That thing uses Funnels, and lots of them!"

"_Yes sir._"

"_Sir, the reports stated that the ship carrying the quad-wing_-"

"The **Kshatriya**! Use the proper name!"

"_The Kshatriya, then, was headed for the new colony in the area_."

"Industrial Seven? Set a course, now!"

"_Why, sir_?"

"The Vist Foundation, Captain, is stationed on that colony. And if I remember correctly, Anaheim was testing a new Mobile Suit there."

Anaheim was getting screwed over by Ron and the SNRI, so they were pumping out MS after MS, but due to links with the Titans and Neo-Zeon, SNRI's Mobile Suits were preferred by the armed forces.

Ron and the SNRI were one step away from absorbing Anaheim and they wanted to delay that as long as they could.

Not likely.

Industrial Seven in the Side 2 colony group

Banagher Links had just rescued a girl about his age, and she was on her way to a mansion to talk with someone.

Then he noticed that two ships just jumped in.

The girl, Audrey Burne, recognized those ships.

One of them was the _Argama_, formally of the AEUG, now of Londo Bell.

The other was the _Nahel Argama_, her sister ship.

She ran toward the mansion, and Banagher followed her.

They made it inside just as a shuttle equipped with an FTL drive jumped in just outside the mansion.

They made their way up the stairs when the doors opened.

Banagher saw their leader.

He met him about 6 years ago.

UC 0090: Industrial Seven in the Side 2 colony group

Banagher and his mother were at the spaceport, waiting for a flight to leave the colony.

A woman in an odd uniform walked up to them.

"If you're leaving the colony, you should go aboard the _Ra-Cailum_.

It may be military, but it'll take you to Earth."

His mother looked at the woman and scowled.

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton. Sorry, but I plan to take my child away from all this. We can wait."

"I see."

Banagher looked at the Colonel.

"Isn't Ronald a boy name?"

The Colonel turned to look at him.

"I'm stuck in a female body, but I am a man. When you get older, you'll understand."

"I don't get it."

UC 0096

"Colonel Pinkerton."

"I see you recognize me, young man. I never got your name."

"Banagher Links."

The Colonel looked at Audrey.

"I see _you're_ here, too, young woman. How you got off of Axis, I'll never know."

"Don't bother, Colonel. I'm here of my own free will."

"Alrighty, then, _Audrey_, I won't interfere with your meeting, but you shouldn't worry about the Box. No one can open it, even with the key. I made damn sure of that."

"Really? An all-powerful Innovator can't crack it open?"

Ron shrugged.

Banagher was wondering how these two knew one another.

Ron cocked his head back toward the Raptor, and the Marines left the building.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I wasn't on Axis for more then a year. I left with the help of-"

"Don't bother, young lady. I've got better plans. Go meet with with Mr. Vist. Tell him that no matter what, Anaheim is mine."

"Of course."

Ron left, hefting his GN G36K onto his shoulder.

Banagher looked at Audrey.

"Care to explain?"

"He's...a friend of the family. He's also very anti-Zeon. Zabi, Haman, Char, Full Frontal: he hates them all, but respects Spacenoids. He was born in space, after all."

"That means he really hates the thought of Spacenoids gaining independence."

"It's not that he hates it. He's from another universe, and before their destruction, his people governed 12 worlds, united as one. Before that, everyone was at each other's throats."

"And if the Federation doesn't keep a tight hold on the colonies?"

"Total anarchy: one colony attacks another, then Earth. That's why he founded Londo Bell: to make sure that the One Year War doesn't happen again."

Banagher walked with Audrey to a room on the east wing.

"I've never experienced war. I was born at the beginning of the One Year War, and my mother kept us moving from colony to colony, so we'd never get killed by either Londo Bell or the Titans or Neo-Zeon."

"I envy you, then."

They entered a room with a large tapestry. Banagher knew it from somewhere.

"_The Lady and the Unicorn_."

They turned to see a gray haired man at the door.

"I didn't know I'd have guests so early. I'm Cardeas Vist, head of the Anaheim Electronics technical school here on Side 2."

"You didn't hear the Raptor outside?"

"Ah, yes, Colonel Pinkerton. Anaheim's lost great capital thanks to him and the SNRI. We've lost thousands of employees to both Londo Bell's maintainance crews and the SNRI's R&D teams. I hate the man, but he's not one to be trifled with: he'd send his Hallie's Comet PMC after me in a heartbeat, and absorb Anaheim without a fight."

Banagher nodded.

"And he's the pilot of the ADF-X01A4 Morgan."

Cardeas scoffed.

"As if I didn't know that already, but you rise a point, young man. Even if Hallie's Comet only trained Londo Bell personnel, the Morgan would still be my greatest worry."

"My name is Banagher Links. I'm...Audrey's escort. People are after her, and so.."

"You decided to protect her. Admirable. Still, I believe she wishes to talk to me alone. I intend no harm to her, and if I did, with Colonel Pinkerton around, it would be an extremely bad idea. He would kill me."

Audrey put her hand on Banagher's shoulder. She knew that it would calm him down.

"I will be fine. I will meet up with you later."

"I'll hold you to that, Audrey." Banagher left, and closed the door behind him.

"You normally abandon anyone who helps you."

"He's different. He truly understands what I've gone through, although I've told him nothing of my past."

Cardeas sighed.

"To the point then. We no longer have Laplace's Box. Colonel Pinkerton has the damned thing on his personal _Minotaur_-III-Class battlecruiser, the _Luna Santa Maria_. The deal's no longer valid, Mineva Lao Zabi."

"He stole the box. So what? I don't care. I was going to tell you not to give it to The Sleeves."

"I wasn't. I was going to give them the RX-0. It's the key to Laplace's Box, but since Colonel Pinkerton has it..."

"It's pointless now."

Outside the colony

The Supreme Commander of Londo Bell was pissed.

"Launch out the ReZELs. I'm tired of Anaheim's stupidity. Corporations don't control the Earth Sphere; the Federation does. They either hand over the RX-0 Unicorn or we take it from them before they give it to The Fucking Sleeves."

Otto Midas, commanding officer, sans Colonel Pinkerton, of the _Nahel Argama_, nodded.

"All hands, Level One Battle Stations! Knock out any resistance from Anaheim!"

"And if even one fucking Neo-Zeon MS helps the Anaheim forces, contact Bright and tell him that Anaheim as declared themselves an enemy of the Earth Federation. I will not tolerate treason!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"Was that part necessary?"

"The Sleeves are remnants of Char Aznable's Neo-Zeon forces from UC 0093. That makes them our enemy."

Inside the colony: hanger bay

After 4 hours, Banagher ran back inside, only to end up near a Mobile Suit called the RX-0 Unicorn and when he opened the cockpit, he found a dying Cardeas.

"I figured you'd find me."

"What the hell's going on?"

"No time...give me your hand."

Banagher put his hand on a panel.

He wasn't stupid.

He knew the Morgan had a system akin to this, but to see it on one of Anaheim's MSs...

"Now it will read only your biometrics. You are the only pilot of the Unicorn."

He pulled Banagher inside and sat him on the chair inside the cockpit.

"Why? Why me?"

"Because...You're my son..."

Cardeas touched Banagher's cheek with his bloody hand, then pushed himself away.

The cockpit hatch shut shortly after.

Inside the colony: interior

Riddhe Marcenas hated it when his boss was right.

The fucking quad-wing was here!

And it was slaughtering the RGZ-95s and already took down a RGZ-95C Commander ReZEL.

Then DRAGOON fire barely missed the Kshatriya.

"_Fall back! I'll handle it_!"

The Kshatriya was developed from the Axis Zeon NZ-000 Quin-Mantha, and although smaller, it had the same firepower of 24 Funnels. Of course, the Morgan had 16 DRAGOONs, 8 Ultra Fangs and 8 Funnels, so it was an even fight.

"_Die, Gundam_!"

The ReZEL pilot sighed.

The pilot of the Kshatriya just made a huge mistake: never call the Morgan a Gundam.

It was a _Gundam_-_type_, that couldn't be denied, but it wasn't a Gundam.

It was like calling the Arche Gundam a Gundam when technically it wasn't a Gundam. (AN: Now _THAT'S_ a tongue twister!)

Ron dueled with the Kshatriya for a few minutes until fire from a custom Rick Dom pissed him off.

"_Fangs, kill that retard_!"

The eight GN weapons impaled the Rick Dom, destroying it.

Inside the colony: hanger bay

Banagher cried for a couple of minutes.

He just met his father, and now he was dead?

What in the name of the Norse goddess Hel was going on?

Then the cockpit showed an image of the tapestry, _The Lady and the Unicorn_.

"Sorry, mother, but I have to do this!" (AN: Cue one of the greatest battle songs ever: '_Unicorn_', from _Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_. Ass kicking time!)

The Unicorn, at Banagher's command, broke free of the gantry, then rushed forward.

He was greeted with the sight of the Kshatriya, then by Funnel fire, which missed the Unicorn completely.

And it rammed into the Kshatriya, barely missing the Morgan.

"Buh? HOLY ZEN!"

Ron engaged Trans-Am, following at high speed. "_Holy crap! This pilot is good_!"

"Get the hell out of here!"

The Funnels blasted open a hole large enough for the two to pass through.

Then the chair did something, and before Banagher knew it, he was in pain.

Outside, the MS was changing.

Parts were glowing red due to the built-in Psycoframe.

Then the biggest change happened: the face plate changed into a Gundam-type, and the single horn split into the classic v-fin of the Gundams that even the _Morgan_ had.

"_You have _got_ to be __**shitting**__ me. It's a Gundam_!"

The Unicorn, or rather Unicorn Gundam, was in Destroy Mode.

The Funnels that Marida Cruz's Kshatriya used were useless against the power of the Unicorn.

Now the MS had weapons: four beam sabers.

And damn, was it putting them to good use!

Ron was a great pilot, but it was like the guy in the Unicorn was _actually_ the damned Unicorn itself!

Anaheim, had they mass produced that technology, would've saved their company with it.

Now, however, it was about to fall into the hands of Londo Bell and the SNRI.

Now, here's the tally on damage to these suits: Kshatriya: 21 destroyed Funnels, two Wing Binders lost, and a bruised ego; Unicorn: zip, zero, nadda.

The Kshatriya ran off, and Ron laughed his ass off.

The Unicorn was awesome!

And it used technology Ron had _never_ thought of!

Partly due to the fact that he was mostly fighting a war, but no longer!

It was his!

SCVA-76 _Nahel Argama_: 0200 hours

Ron was happy. He had a challenge: analyze the Unicorn Gundam.

The problem?

The fucking hatch wouldn't open!

The Anaheim cockbite onboard were doing a horrible job, and Alberto Vist wasn't making things better.

"Oh, fuck it!"

Ron aimed his GN G36K at the hatch and fired.

5.56mm GN beam rounds damaged the controls, and the hatch opened.

The Gundam Team, plus Kou and Gato, were surprised as all hell to see a kid at the controls.

Then Audrey, or rather Mineva, landed beside them.

Gato held his tongue.

The Zabis were fools, and he was the fool to follow them; Ron showed him that.

To say 'Princess Mineva' would be a bad idea.

Two of Banagher's friends walked down and the military otaku gaped while the girl gasped at the fact that Banagher was piloting the Unicorn.

"Get him to sick bay!"

Banagher was hauled out, and Ron sat down.

Nothing happened.

"Fucking biometrics! The kid couldn't reset them...last known user: Cardeas Vist? Fuck!"

The old fucker (Ron was pushing 96, but who cares) had made sure that only Banagher could pilot the Unicorn.

"Well, that sucks, but there's nothing I can do."

Alberto was about to say something when Ron shot him in the leg.

"Anaheim's using my encryptions, and that means not even I can crack it in time. Give the kid a commission in Londo Bell; Lieutenant Junior Grade."

"Why?"

"Because that kid can pilot the RX-0 as well or better then I can pilot the Morgan!"

That scared everyone present.

A kid as good or better then Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, the ultimate MS pilot?

Then again, the RX-0's NT-D mode let the pilot control the MS like it was his own body.

"Call me when the kid wakes up. I'm the first, last and only one he talks to!"

SCVA-76 _Nahel Argama_: 0800 hours

Banagher woke up to the sight of Colonel Ronald Pinkerton looking over him.

"Welcome back. Quick question, and you don't have to answer: why did Cardeas make you the pilot of the Unicorn?"

"He told me...that I was his son."

"_One_ of his sons. Alberto Vist is your half-brother. He's suffering from GN Tau particle poisoning, though, so he won't live long."

"You've murdered thousands. What's one more?"

"I do feel remorse for my deeds; I just feel it later. By the way, nice job on the ass kicking you gave to the Kshatriya. Couldn't've done it better myself."

"Don't patronize me."

"No, seriously. It would have been a royal bitch to take out that-"

Then the _Nahel Argama_ rocked from a shot hitting the ship.

"We're under attack! Stand by in the Unicorn!"

Banagher got up and got dressed, then ran down to the hanger deck.

Then he heard Ron's voice over the PA.

"_All hands, we're under attack by the cockbite I've wanted to kill for the past three years! Full Frontal and the Sinanju are here! Prep all MSs for combat! Launch ReZELs when ready!_"

He remembered the Sinanju. The Unicorn was built from the Sinanju and Hi-Nu Gundam's data. And Ron created it and the Turn A Gundam.

He got into the cockpit and found the pilot suit, then put it on quickly.

It was defend the ship and Audrey or die trying.

More of a civilian point of view then just military.

Mobile Suits of the Chapter:

RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 20.5 meters

Empty Weight: 25.80 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 2220 kW

Propulsion: Rocket thrusters: 81500 kg

Sensor Range: 14920 meters

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium alloy

Armaments: 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun (mounted in head), 2 x Beam Saber (hand-carried, stored in right forearm when not in use), 2 x Grenade Launcher (stored in left forearm), Shield, Beam Gun

Optional Equipment: Beam Rifle

While no different from the normal ReZEL in specs, the difference is in the paint job. Kind of like the Commander Type Brave.

RX-0 Unicorn Gundam

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 19.7 meters (Unicorn Mode,)21.7 meters (Destroy Mode)

Empty Weight: 23.7 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 3480 kW

Propulsion: Rocket Thrusters: 142600 kg

Sensor Range: 22000 meters

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium alloy

Armaments: 4 x Beam Saber (2 x mounted on forearms; 2 x stored in backpack, usable in Destroy Mode only), 2 x Beam Vulcan Gun (mounted in shoulders, usable in Destroy Mode only), 2 x Vulcan Gun (mounted in head)

Special Equipment and Features: La+ Program, Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System, I-Field Generator

Optional Equipment: Beam Gatling Gun, Beam Magnum, Full Armor Pack, Hyper Bazooka, Shield, I-Field Generator

This thing is EVIL. And I mean it. If Ron could develop a new Morgan, he'd use the F91, the Dart, the Strike Freedom and this as the basis! Seriously. This thing was based on Nu Gundam and the Sinanju! Piloted by civilian Banagher Links.

NZ-666 Kshatriya

General Characteristics

Head Height: 22.3 Meters

Max Weight: 74.02 Metric Tons

Empty Weight: 29.7 Metric Tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 16,540 kW

Propulsion: Thruster:197,800kg

Sensor Range: 18,500m

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Armaments: 6 x Beam Saber, 24 x Funnel, 12 x Mega Particle Cannon (4 on chest, 8 on binders)

Special Equipment and Features: Psycoframe Cockpit, 4 x Sub-arms

Optional Equipment: Beam Gatling Gun

The quad-wing and royal pain in the ass piloted by Puru #12, Marida Cruz. That is a lot of Funnels. That's all I have to say.

Next Time, on _Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_: The Sinanju attacks, but so does the Turn A Gundam. The Universal Century ends next time, on _Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_!

Ja Ne!


	5. Part 5  Unicorn

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn

The Year is Cosmic Era 96. As the Colonials recover from the Colonial Civil War at speed, Ronald Pinkerton takes command of mopping up operations. While hunting The Sleeves, a group of Neo-Zeon remnants, Ron and the crew of the Nahel Argama recover an Anaheim MS: the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Now the two ships are under attack, by the MSN-06S Sinanju no less. But to get Laplace's Box, Full Frontal will use anything he has to get it, including the superweapon he stole: the SYSTEM-99 Turn A Gundam.

SCVA-76 _Nahel Argama _and SCVA-75 _Argama_: near Industrial Seven in the Side 3 colony group: currently under attack by Neo-Zeon forces

(AN: Play _Full-Frontal_ from _Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_. It fits, believe me.) "Get the fleet on the horn! We're under attack by the _Rewloola_ and Full Frontal!"

The Colonel hopped into the Morgan and started up the engines.

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A4 Morgan, launching!"

The _Argama_ was holding her own against the three custom Geara-Dogas attacking her, but the _Nahel Argama_ was under attack by a more powerful MS: the Sinanju.

The Cyber-Newtype was making a mockery of Londo Bell's elite, and Ron was getting tired of it.

"Die, Full Frontal!"

"_I wouldn't, Colonel. Otherwise the Turn A could use that attack of yours. What did you call it? The Moonlight Butterfly_?"

"The Turn X was built to fight the Turn A if needed! So screw you and die already!"

Then a beam magnum round missed both MSs.

Both looked to that direction.

The RX-0 Unicorn was out in force, equipped with a shield, beam rifle and beam magnum.

"Oh, fucking shit. Banagher, I'd NT-D right now if I were you!"

Geosynchronous orbit above Sol 3 (Earth for the astronomically ignorant (No offence))

The Turn A was in orbit, it's pilot waiting to activate the Moonlight Butterfly.

Then she got the call: 'Activate.'

But her duty would have to wait.

The Concept 612 Turn X, her 'brother' unit, was rushing at her.

Drawing both beam sabers, she parried the beams of the Turn X, but that was nothing.

She kicked the Turn X toward the moon, and cut an X shaped scar into the MSs' frame.

The pilot wouldn't recover and would die near the SNRI base on the moon.

The Turn A dived into the atmosphere, but two Braves shot at it, but the powerful beam rifle took out one and sent the other crashing into the ground near New York.

The Butterfly activated, and the Turn A circled the planet a total of six times to make sure the job was done right. But the pilot was dead by the time it landed near New York, near a museum full of Capules, ReZELs and normal and Tau Drive Braves.

The nanites ate away the body, leaving only the pilot suit.

SCVA-76 _Nahel Argama _and SCVA-75 _Argama_: Geosynchronous orbit above Earth

The battle now involved the majority of the Londo Bell fleet, including the _Ra-Cailum_ and her sisters, and the entire Neo-Zeon remnant fleet.

"Oh, shit! All vessels, jump! That wave will destroy anything it touches!"

"_I didn't think it would do that_!"

"It's called a 'doomsday device' for a reason, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! It's a deterrent! Never meant to be used!"

"_All Neo-Zeon vessels, jump to Jupiter_!"

"No, it's designed to go that far! Use your trans-universal FTL drives and jump to the Cosmic Era! I'll stay here to stop the wave!"

"_You said it would destroy anything_!"

"Anything but the Morgan. The VPSA will protect me."

Ron rushed toward the wave, then it got cold in his cockpit.

"Oh, shit."

The fleets jumped away as the blast wave hit, but they survived.

The Morgan's system were preparing Ron for cryosleep.

"I am not...going to...fall...asleep..."

The Morgan fell onto a pile of sand, made from the technology that the nanites destroyed.

It was quickly buried, and wouldn't be awaken for a long time.

SCVA-75 _Argama_, SCVA-76 _Nahel Argama _and SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_: unknown location

Banagher woke up with Audrey on top of him.

He barely got out of the Unicorn in time, and Audrey was kissing him.

In her sleep, but still...it was romantic.

She woke up, but didn't move.

Apparently she liked him.

"_Mobile Suit pilots, report to the bridge. We've got a giant problem_."

They ran up together.

Battlestar _Psycho_: Cosmic Era 111

"It's good to see you all again. And it's a good time, too: Ron is alive, as you all know, and he's not doing the usual thing he normally does; this time, he's helping us."

Setsuna nodded.

"He need more intel, and his diary will give us that."

"I've been reading it. He ended up in another Universal Century, and fought a group called the Titans. But the Titans he fought were more like A-LAWS; the ones we're fighting are more like a combination of A-LAWS and Librarian Works."

"Maybe the survivors were corrupted by Ron's quantum brainwaves."

"Not unlikely. I know some of what happened."

Kira got up.

"Then keep reading. Lee, I was your father's XO during the Colonial Civil War."

"You're Fleet Admiral, Kira. The _Psycho_ is under your command. I'll be heading over to Utopia Planitia. CCE's got something they want to show me."

"Understood. Colonel Avalonia, I'm promoting you to Commander."

"Great, Maria, you're breaking your father's promotion record. You'll be Admiral soon."

"Screw you. I've got a diary to read. Admiral, Majors."

She walked to her quarters. Ron wasn't trying any of his normal stunts: building an army, killing trillions of people, and all the general insanity.

He had changed, but why?

The AEUG must've done something to him.

Then again, the only thing Ron got was a huge weapons upgrade with the A4.

It would be years until they finally stopped him if he kept this up.

"_All hands, Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship_!"

She grabbed the data drive and ran to the hanger deck.

She hopped into the Morgan A2 and put on her helmet.

It was an old habit she took from her father, according to her mother: she always wore a flight suit.

"_Hold fire! The vessel is calling itself the _Nahel Argama, _and belonging to the Londo Bell unit_!"

"_Admiral Yamato, that's the same ship the A4 was stationed on more then 20 years ago! I can make contact with it_!"

"_Go ahead, Commander Maria_."

"It's Commander _Avalonia_! God, you people just don't get it."

"_You and your father are very much alike, Maria, minus the XX-chromosomes_."

"Kira, you are begging for it, aren't you? Morgan A2, launching!"

The suit launched, along with the Impulse, Strike and Susanowo V3.

"_Nahel Argama_, this is Commander Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton of the Colonial Fleet: please respond."

They got one in the form of cannon fire.

"_They don't like us very much_!"

"Well, my father did do a lot of bad shit!"

"_Incoming Mobile Suits_!"

"Fuck this! Engage the enemy, but don't kill them!"

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_

The second Bright Noa heard the name Pinkerton, he ordered every weapon to open fire.

"Launch our Mobile Suits and tell the _Nahel Argama_ to do the same!"

"_Londo Bell units, cease fire! We are not your enemies_!"

"Your buddy, Colonel Pinkerton, nearly killed us by shooting at the Turn A just as it activated the Moonlight Butterfly!"

"_Turn A... That's got to be the SYSTEM A-99 Turn A Gundam. But that was in UC 0096! Look, stop your attack and tell me everything! I'm an engineer!_"

"We've got a Mobile Suit on board that needs work: the RX-93-v-2 Hi-v-Gundam."

"_I'll repair it, Captain_."

The two ships stopped firing.

"_This is Admiral Yamato. Dock with the _Psycho_; we'll talk more later_."

Correct Century 2244: over what was once New York City

Ron woke up, frozen.

"I. Hate. That. FUCKING. MOBILE SUIT!"

Ron noticed that not only was it warming up, it was dark.

He tried to open the hatch, but it was sealed shut by a lot of pressure.

"Fuck!"

Then Ron discovered that the chest mounted MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon was still online.

"High-ho, silver."

He fired, clearing a path out of the cockpit to...wherever he was.

He opened that hatch and climbed out.

His older, heavier body could climb the sandstone tunnel with ease, but this female body...Ron never learned how to wear a bra, so the large breasts were a problem.

"When I get the chance, I'll lop them off! That always worked for the Amazons! And it would end my balance issue!" (AN: Just to say it, the Amazons of Greek/Colonial myth did cut off one of their breasts-normally the right one-but Ron never gets the chance)

Once he got to the end of the tunnel, he sighed.

"Great. I fucking hate my life."

He was put in cryosleep for over two millennia!

He cursed the Turn A.

"FULL FRONTAL, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL DIE! YOU HEAR ME?"

And Unicorn is done! The Turn A saga begins!

Mobile Suits of the Chapter:

SYSTEM-99 Turn A Gundam

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 20 meters

Max Weight: 28.6 metric tons

Empty Weight: 17.5 metric tons

Power Plant: DHGCP Type

Power Output: 27000 kW (± 5000 kW)

Accommodation: Cockpit located in Core Fighter on crotch area

Armor: FE Type

Armaments: Beam saber x 2, chest multi-purpose missile silo x 1 (missile x 6)

Special Equipment and Features: Moonlight Butterfly System, unspecified regeneration capabilities (In this case nanites), I-Field Barrier, I-Field Beam Drive Propulsion System

Optional Equipment: Beam Rifle, Shield, 2x Gundam Hammer, 6x Multi-Purpose Silo (located in chest), Minchi Drill

The Turn A is the most powerful non-Morgan type Mobile Suit ever built. Bar none. But the power has limits: the weapons are limited, and it has no CIWS. A pain to pilot, piloted by Loran Cehack, Sochie Heim, Teteth Halleh, Merrybell Gadget and Joseph Yaht during the Moonrace Return Conflict and the only Gundam to ever by used by both sides in a war for more then a month. (The RX-178 doesn't count; it served with the Titans for only a few weeks before the AEUG stole all three)

CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X

General Characteristics

Head Height: 20.5 meters

Max Weight: Operational: 50.6 metric tons

Empty Weight: 30.2 metric tons

Power Plant: Classified

Power Output: 68000 kW (+/-5000 kW ~ 500000 kw)

Accommodation: Pilot Only, in cockpit in head (aka "Turn X Top")

Armor: Unknown

Armaments: Kyaraps Weapon Platform, Beam Rifle, power rating unknown, mounted on back, hand-carried in use, Bazooka, mounted on back, hand-carried in use, 3-barrel Missile Launcher, Weld-off/Destruction Manipulator, mounted as right forearm, 3 x Beam Emitter, 2 x Leg Mega Particle Cannon

Special Equipment and Features: Ultimate Attack, Shining Finger, Moonlight Butterfly, Bloody Siege

The brother unit to the Turn A, the Turn X was built for artillery use while the Turn A was built for close-in combat. The only pilot was Gym Ghingnham.

ADF-X01A4 Morgan (revised)

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 19.89 meters

Empty Weight: 12.2 metric tons

Loaded weight: 64.5 metric tons

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Variable Phase-Shift Armor, GN Composite Armor, Gundarium alloy, Gundanium alloy, Trans-Shift Armor

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery/Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, Mk VI GN Drive (3 with Chaos 0 Raiser unit)

Armaments: 16 x EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings, 8 x PC/CCE-101 Funnels, 78 x GNB Micro GN Bits (200 with Chaos 0 Raiser unit), 8 x GN Fangs, 2 x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, 1 x MA-80V beam assault cannon, 2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, 2 x MA-121ZA combinable high-energy beam rifle, MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, 2 x 75mm Igelstellung CIWS, 2 x 75mm Beam Igelstellung CIWS, 2 x GN Vulcan, 2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" railgun, M2000GXL high-energy long-range beam cannon, M2000GXR high-energy long-range beam cannon, 2 x MX2200 beam shield generator, 1 x GN Sword III Kai, 1 x beam wristblade, left arm, 2 x M181KAI "Draupnir Kai" 4-barrel beam gun (modified for Minovsky particles)

The Morgan series had one of its' many peaks with the A4, and the only Mobile Suit to supersede it is the ADF-X01V1 Valkyrie. Few people had the chance to pilot the A4, excluding designer Ronald Pinkerton, but the honors go to Kamille Bidan, Char Aznable, Judau Ashta, Amuro Ray, Lelouch vi Britannia, Kallen Kozuki and (for 5 hours, until his own MS arrived) Tamaki Shinichiro.

Next Time on _Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Turn A Gundam_: Ron lives in the world after the Moonlight Butterfly until the Moonrace returns to claim North America, and he must fly the Morgan to defend himself.


End file.
